Modern vehicles are equipped with multiple sensors in order to support the driver and to increase the active and passive safety of the vehicle. For instance, headlamps can be controlled to generate either low beams or high beams. Low beams provide less illumination and are used to illuminate the forward path when other vehicles are present ahead of the ego vehicle. High beams provide more illumination and are used to illuminate the forward path when no other vehicles are present ahead of the ego vehicle. An increasing number of optical functions have to be integrated in a vehicle and in a rear view mirror assembly. The patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,945 B2 discloses a vehicular blind spot detection system which employs infrared (IR) light emitting diodes (LED) for illuminating objects to be detected by the blind spot detection system. In EP 1 466 785 A1 a turn indicator assembly is disclosed wherein a light source of the turn indicator and a near-IR LED for night-time illumination are housed in a door mirror assembly. An IR portion of the light emitted by the light source is attenuated in order to avoid dazzling an infrared camera employed for surveying the vehicle's ambient in night-time.